


The only bed worth sleeping's the one right next to you

by SnowBlizzard



Series: TimDami One-shots [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, I wasn't sure what to rate this, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Probably ooc, Self-Indulgent, Tim's just confused, most likely tbh, the smut is only about 300 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBlizzard/pseuds/SnowBlizzard
Summary: Tim wakes up with Damian in his bed, arm curled around his stomach and head on his chest, their legs tangled together. After a bit of threatening, he doesn’t say anything when it happens a second time.And a third, and yeah, maybe, possibly a few times after that.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake (Mentioned), Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: TimDami One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114445
Comments: 24
Kudos: 308





	The only bed worth sleeping's the one right next to you

**Author's Note:**

> I love TimDami but I feel like I can't do them justice haha, but I really do love soft Damian and it feels like there's not enough of it out there so I just wrote my own! (: Self-indulgent as always.
> 
> Title taken from "Cold Cold Man" by Saint Motel (awesome song fyi)
> 
> I also have a [Discord server](https://discord.gg/YwMzZ27)! which is the easiest way to contact me for prompts or suggestions, all of which I love to do <3

Tim’s biggest nightmare has always been dying to someone he trusts the most, like Bruce, Stephanie, Dick or Damian, hell, he’s had nightmares of Alfred killing him. It’s something that’s haunted him for as long as he can remember, just the absolute betrayal that comes with something like that, a feeling he probably won’t understand until he personally faces it. 

It’s still one of the things that scares Tim the most, to get betrayed. To have that absolute trust in someone and for them to shatter it in one go- it’s far scarier than any villain he’s ever faced, or any that his mind can make up. He feels like Bruce, preparing for if his friends were to go evil- like Bruce does with Superman. It’s terrible to think about, but Tim’s levels of detective work are on par with Batman, so it’s not that hard to find out what everyone’s weakness is. 

Tim hates that he’s like this. ‘It’s just caution’ he tells himself as he puts all his energy towards coding. 

-

It’s kind of embarrassing but Tim usually wakes up once while sleeping, mostly because his bladder is annoyingly _small,_ and to be honest, it’s been a hindrance during a few missions when he has to suddenly pee while taking down a group of henchmen. 

Nevermind that- this particular time Tim wakes up, there’s such warmth around him that he lets out a content noise. “Welcome back, Steph,” he mumbles. While they broke up a year ago and there’s barely any feelings left there, he’s found himself cuddling with Stephanie when one of them feels particularly lonely, or engaging in other… activities. It’s not like it means much though, just an exchange of the physical needs they both have. He doesn’t find it too weird that she would sneak in and cuddle around him if she’s feeling really bad about her mission… which she’s supposed to still be away from. Wait-- what day is it?

He feels ‘Stephanie’ freeze around him, and yeah, no, that’s not Stephanie. Suddenly his eyes shoot open and he’s greeted by the sight of Damian’s blue eyes, out of control eyebrows, an open mouth of shock and this is it. Tim’s worst nightmare will come true, he’ll die by Damian’s hands.

That is until Damian gets really close to him, whispering in a threatening tone, “do not mention this again.”

Tim’s too stunned to do anything but nod. Damian hops out of his bed, _half-naked,_ and walks out of the door. What just happened? Why was Damian half-naked, cuddling up to him in his bed? Ugh, Tim’s not sure he wants to know. This could just be another one of his ‘cute kitten’ tactics that he uses to get what he wants- little creep.

-

Like Damian asked, Tim doesn’t mention it. But he thinks about it, especially after finding his shirt on the floor of his room. He’s not sure if he’s supposed to return it or not, well, he _can’t_ directly after he finds it, mostly because Tim blushes too easily and for at least five minutes each time. He ends up throwing it in with the laundry Alfred’s doing while he’s looking away, kind of hoping it was Damian’s clothes anyway.

This is so bizarre, but Tim’s not about to mention it. His fear rules him at times and Damian is scary when he wants to be. 

-

The second time it happens, Tim doesn’t have as fearful of a reaction. When he slowly wakes up, he feels legs tangled in his, a hand wrapped around his abdomen and a head on his chest. It does feel warm, nice. But he can’t believe it’s Damian, who hates him. 

Tim’s kind of afraid. Afraid of what? He’s not sure yet. But it feels like this Damian isn’t the same Damian that Tim’s usually seeing, he looks so peaceful sleeping, his hair a mess and sighing contently while snuggling his head further into Tim’s chest. 

Tim has to pee. 

He can’t believe he’s having this problem, but his fear is kind of pressing this issue farther. He doesn’t want to rouse Damian however, like said, he can be quite scary when he wants to so the last thing he wants to do is wake him. Tim’s not especially… tactful, but he can try. And he does, he really tries to be as gentle as his tired state allows him as he rolls Damian off him.

He makes a soft sound of displeasure and it’s the most vulnerable Tim’s ever heard him. It almost makes him want to scoop Damian up in his arms and return them to their original position. Tim shakes his head, Damian’s weird and Tim isn’t sure why he’s suddenly so set on cuddling with him, but at least he’s no longer trying to kill him. Also he really does have to pee.

When he gets back from the bathroom he finds that Damian is gone. A little bit of relief flows through him.

-

The third time it happens Tim wants answers. This time he wakes because he feels an arm snake around his waist, feels the heat of a body behind his back. He’s so tired and the warmth feels _heavenly._ Damian lets out a satisfied noise that ends in a sigh as his whole body presses against Tim’s back. 

Tim needs answers, he might be on Bruce’s level of detective work, but he can’t figure out what Damian is doing. Hell, Damian fought him as soon as yesterday. He grabs the hand that’s around his waist, using the bed as leverage to turn around and pin Damian under him. He can see Damian draw in a shocked breath before shuddering and Tim narrows his eyes. 

“What are you doing?”

Damian glares up at him all the same as he usually does, only this time he’s slightly flushed, his face sleepy and his hair a mess. Then he raises one of his legs and uses his knees to knee Tim in the balls. Tim promptly falls to the side with a gasp and sees Damian flee out of his door.

-

Tim thinks that’s the end of it, that would be the last time he’d wake up with Damian inexplicably cuddling up to him in his bed. It turns out not to be the last time the fourth time it happens.

Tim wakes up during it again, he’s sleeping on his back when he feels the bed dip with added weight and Tim’s worried, he’s really worried that it might not be Damian, that it might be some silent attacker, but before he can muster the strength to open an eye he can hear what’s clearly Damian’s voice let out a shuddering breath. 

And Tim’s just- so _tired._ He lets it go, it’s not that it doesn’t feel nice for him too and he doesn’t think that even if he wanted to that he could do anything- it shocks him how he really doesn’t want to either. But he’s too tired to dwell on it.

Damian seems to like laying with his head on Tim’s chest as that’s what Tim’s found him doing most of the time, and this is no different. Except for the fact that Damian seems to curl further into him, like he’s half laying on him, sighing in a content way and dragging his fingers around Tim’s abdomen like he wants to map it out.

It tickles and Tim has never tried to steady his heartbeat as much before, but holy fuck it feels nice. He’s pretty awake now but he doesn’t want to let that fact on because then Damian would stop and Tim’s kind of been touch-starved since he and Stephanie last had one of their rendezvous. 

Damian soon falls asleep and Tim can’t help how his fingers glide down and tangle themselves in his hair. Seeing Damian this vulnerable, this content and seemingly at peace tugs at his heartstring for some inexplicable reason, some reason that Tim might be too afraid to look into.

When he wakes up, Damian is gone. Suddenly he feels too cold.

-

The fifth time Tim decides that maybe this is good for both of them, they both get the warmth of a human touch that Tim’s aware that almost any human needs, and hey, what damage can cuddling cause?

But he’d be completely lying if he said Damian’s soft touches to lull himself to sleep aren’t pleasurable, because they are, probably more than is okay. And he can’t help the stuttering of his (forced) soft breathing when Damian’s fingers dance around his abdomen. He feels Damian’s hand stop, his breathing growing heavier. Then the fingers are somewhere else completely, though usually on Tim’s arm.

He’s never there when Tim wakes up. 

-

They don’t mention it during the day, Tim’s unsure if Damian knows _he_ knows, except for the first few times. They fight just the same, about stupid stuff like who’s better at roundhouse kicks, who’s the better gymnast or anything like that. 

At night though, Tim stays awake waiting with his eyes closed until he can feel his bed dip with the added weight, at times when Damian is on patrol Tim falls asleep before he gets there. If it wasn’t for the fact that his covers are crumpled when he wakes up, he’d have no clue if Damian’s been there at all.

-

The… sixteenth? Nineteenth? Tim’s not sure, but some night he hears a distressed sound. Immediately he opens his eyes, that old fear coming back to him, someone’s betraying him. But when he opens his eyes all he sees is his bedside table, all he feels is heat from beneath him. 

_Oh._

He’s rolled on top of Damian and he can’t get out without waking up Tim, which he’s done. From this angle Tim’s got him completely pinned beneath him, and unless he trashes or kicks him in the balls again (which would probably cause Tim to start locking his door) he can’t get out. So of course, even though he’s been enjoying every single thing that he’s been doing, lifts his tired head up to meet with Damian’s eyes, catching him in the act.

Damian’s flushed, he never seems to be during this time, but Tim can’t be completely sure because his eyes are closed a lot of the time. He looks up at Tim, mouth open and says “I can explain.”

“Then explain,” Tim immediately regrets saying that, he doesn’t want Damian to give some bad excuse and leave, he doesn’t want this to _stop_ happening. He’s not sure what Damian’s actual reason is, but he’s not totally sure he wants to know either.

“Do I have to?” Damian eventually says, and Tim settles on no. His curiosity doesn’t win over how much he likes this. 

“No.”

“-tt- Have you been aware this whole time, Drake?” Damian asks and Tim’s too tired to lie.

“Yeah,” he yawns.

“And yet you did not stop me?”

Tim groans, “no,” and since Damian doesn’t want to he pulls Damian’s hands to his back, encouraging him to wrap them around while he rests his face in the crook of Damian’s neck. Under him he can feel Damian’s heartbeat strike.

Tim can’t help the low chuckle that makes its way out of his throat. “Nervous now that I’m awake?”

He can feel Damian shudder at his voice so close to his ear, “-tt- I do not get nervous.” Damian’s hands readjust themselves properly and slide up and down his back, making it Tim’s turn to shudder. 

This was intimate but Tim couldn't say he didn't like it, because he did, he loved it. It felt better than those nights with Stephanie where he felt so incredibly lonely despite her holding him, he felt an infectious warmth spreading through all of him. 

Suddenly Damian is clinging to him harder than he's ever done, seemingly _needing_ this, needing this closeness to another human. 

It's an incredibly soft moment, if Tim wasn't so tired he'd probably reciprocate Damian's death grip. 

Instead he nuzzles further into the crook of his neck and promptly falls asleep.

-

This time when he wakes up, Damian's still there, sleeping. Tim's never gotten a good look at how peaceful he looks while sleeping. It's hard to imagine the soft sleeping figure in his bed has tried to kill him. Jesus what are they doing?

Tim probably ended up rolling off him during the night, as when he wakes there's a few centimetres of distance between them. Damian's eyes flutter open as Tim strokes his cheek. For a moment he looks panicked, then he sighs and leans into Tim's hand. "Hi," Damian says softly.

Tim chuckles, "goodmorning."

Damian sighs again, nuzzling impossibly further into the hand that's stroking his cheek. It seems like he doesn't wanna get up and Tim's not about to disagree. "Come closer," Damian eventually mumbles. 

Tim's not in his right mind enough to disagree, so he moves closer until Damian has an arm wrapped around him. Tim pulls his hand back, planning to place it elsewhere, when suddenly Damian has both his hands on Tim's cheeks, pulling him closer to his lips and then they're kissing. Tim's brain shortcuts and he almost coughs on Damian's mouth. But he gets a hold of himself and pushes back against his lips.

Damian groans, using his elbows for leverage as he hoists himself over Tim. It's the lazy Sunday morning kissing that Tim's always wanted. Damian lets himself down a bit more and their chests touch, it's enough for Tim to let out a small sound, allowing Damian's tongue to enter his mouth.

Tim draws the line when he feels himself start to get hard. He pushes Damian up softly, a small hint that he wants more of those soft kisses and less… chest-rubbing (?). 

Damian seems happy to comply and they spend at least half an hour trading soft kisses that leave Damian's lips slightly swollen and- _fuck._

What are they actually doing? What are they even?

-

Tim thought things would be different after that, they kind of were, but Damian still trash-talked him at every chance, accused him of things he didn't do, but that was now only about 50% of the time during the day. Sometimes they'd be discussing a case and Damian would wrap his hand around Tim's during, not looking at him but just _smiling_ like this was the only thing he wanted. 

So Tim would look at him confused and let the action be. 

Other times Damian would tap his foot on Tim's calf during dinner, slide his legs up Tim's, and Tim would choke with Bruce sitting right there. He still wouldn't look at Tim, but he was just smiling like he was completely satisfied with everything.

He'd given up the 'sneaking into bed with Tim' thing and just plain went to bed with him, wrapping himself up as tight as he could like he was afraid that if he let go, Tim would disappear.

-

Soft mornings had always been Tim's favourite, and it had started out that way. They were in the position they first were while doing this, with Damian hovering slightly above, letting their chests touch. It had quickly turned heated however.

Fuck, Tim was _so_ hard. Their nipples touched against the other one's and Tim let out a small sound as he saw Damian bite his lip. His dick twitched in his boxers. 

He pulled away to breathe, dragging his lips instead down Damian's neck. He heard a short "-tt-" uttered, like Damian just wanted him to get on with it. So Tim started kissing various spots, seeing which got the largest reaction. It ended up being on the right side pretty much in the middle. So Tim sucked, trying to bruise. 

Damian gasped and- oh.

_Oh._

Damian was definitely bucking his hips, he could feel the movement, but he wasn't really hitting anything but air. All sense was thrown out the window as Tim grabbed Damian's ass and pushed it down to where his bucks would press against Tim's own dick.

He heard Damian utter a stuttered "f-fuck" as Tim continued sucking a hickey into his neck. Tim gasps out when Damian thrusts particularly hard, bucking up in response. This is something he never imagined himself doing with Damian.

Tim lets his hands slip back down to Damian's ass, gripping his cheeks (earning him a moan) and helping Damian push his hips down onto Tim's. "Oh god," Tim groans. The buildup inside him is rapidly climbing towards its end, so fast in fact, that Tim's a bit embarrassed. 

Damian nods as if to agree that this feels good. Tim starts meeting Damian on every thrust, going back to kissing and sucking on his neck to distract himself from his rapidly incoming climax. _It's too fast- we've done so little-_

But then Damian's whole face pinches up slightly, his body going rigid and he lets out a loud groan. Tim feels some slight stickiness on his stomach and comes about two seconds later.

He cringes at the mess in his boxers, but Damian seems perfectly content, sighing happily and half laying on him. He kisses Tim's forehead in an incredibly intimate gesture.

"We have to get up," Tim says eventually.

Damian groans, this time of displeasure, "-tt- we do not. Why would we?"

Tim stares at him, one eyebrow raised. "Because cum is a bitch to clean when it dries?"

Damian huffs, "you are comfy."

Tim smiles gently, petting Damian's hair. "I've noticed you think that."

"It is true."

"Yeah, otherwise you probably wouldn't cling to me like an oversized koala." Tim starts getting up but Damian's hand pulls him back again. 

"I do not, and… please do not leave."

There's a desperation in that voice that makes Tim's heart beat faster but he doesn't dare try to figure out what's going on in his mind. Damian's probably the one person he can never figure out. "I'm not," Tim swallows around his suddenly dry throat, working himself out of Damian's grip once again. "I'm just gonna get a towel."

Damian nods but he looks disappointed, only giving a small smile when Tim kisses his cheek gently and gets up.

_What on earth are they doing?_

-

"I have something to ask you and I expect you to be honest with me." Tim feels his heart rate spike, so this was why Bruce wanted him in the cave. 

"Okay," Tim's throat is dry and he's not sure what he's so afraid of.

"What is your relation to Damian?" 

What is he supposed to say, 'haha funny story actually, he snuck into my bed to cuddle for a few weeks and now we sleep in the same bed and have sex occasionally?' Bruce would probably not wanna know the details. "Uhm," is what escapes his mouth after a short time, his face heating up, "I'm not sure."

Bruce sighs, "you should ask Damian what he thinks."

Tim nods, "okay." But he won't. He knows he won't.

-

"I have never… been in a relationship before." Damian confesses one night while he's half rolled onto Tim, their default position.

"Okay," Tim says, unsure where this is going.

"I am not one for compliment seeking but- I do hope I am at least adequate." 

Tim looks down at him, head tilted in slight confusion. "How would I know?" He says cautiously.

Damian rises up to sit, staring down at Tim with that look that he hasn't seen while they've been in bed together. The one that strikes immediate fear into Tim. "We are dating… right?"

Tim chokes, _oh fuck they totally are._ He's blind. Tim should just say that he was born stupid and has been too afraid to say anything- 

"Right, Drake?" There's both a threatening tone and a hint of desperation in his voice which makes for a dangerous combination. 

"Oh god, I'm stupid." 

Damian huffs, arms crossing. "-tt- Yes. You are an idiot." Then he turns softer again, but Tim's gotten used to the rapid change in his behaviour. "But- do you not desire to be with me? I thought we did typical couple things but I might have been wrong."

"No!" Tim throws his arms up in Damian's direction. "I mean yes! I mean- ugh, I want to be with… you. I just hadn't realised we were dating until, uhm, now."

Damian's eyes narrow on him, "you are an idiot."

"Yeah," Tim agrees.

"But, I desire to be with you too. Still."

Tim's heart rate speeds up, he needs to ask, he needs to _finally know._ "Why did you start coming into my room?"

Damian fumbles, heat creeping up on his cheeks as he moves closer to hide his embarrassment in Tim's neck. "I was lonely. My bed felt too big and you were here."

Tim nods like that makes perfect sense, Damian continues, "it felt nice, so comforting the first time, that I did it again. And a few more times."

"You're too cute. Come here," he says even though Damian is quite literally on top of him. He pulls Damian in for a quick chaste kiss. 

"You can call me Tim by the way, hearing 'Drake' doesn't make me feel as special." He flutters his eyelashes trying to make a joke out of it and he thinks he succeeds when he sees Damian roll his eyes.

But then Damian's saying, "you are special," and all air catches in Tim's throat. "Tim."

"I'm never gonna get used to you being so soft."

Damian scoffs, offended. "I am not soft."

Tim illustrates his point by hugging him and immediately Damian melts against him with a pleased inhale and exhale. 

"I- I see your point," Damian says and Tim can't help but laugh. "I will however not act this way while we are with others."

Tim pulls back from the hug and pushes a strand of hair behind Damian's ear. "I don't want you to. I want to be the only one able to see you this way."

"Okay."

-

Bruce sometimes insists the whole batfamily be gathered during a holiday, something which Tim can't understand. But as he greets them he's never unhappy about it.

Cassandra and Stephanie are chatting while Damian, Bruce and Jason are going over some case which, ugh, it's Christmas, let work go for two hours. 

That leaves Tim to talk to Dick. "Hey."

"Hi."

"How have you been, Dick?"

Dick rests his hands on the edges of the dining table. "I'm fine. Been a little hectic over in Blüdhaven but I'm okay. What about you?"

Tim nods, "I'm fine- actually I'm more than fine. I feel better than I have for a long time."

Dick blinks at him, "that's nice to hear." Tim gets a brotherly clap on the shoulder and then Dick is going over to join Bruce in explaining why it's a terrible idea to bring to a mission. Tim joins Cassandra and Stephanie as they talk about food. Tim gives his fascinating opinion on cranberry sauce while the girls nod along. It may not seem like a fun conversation, but it is. Cassandra and Stephanie are some of his best friends and- oh god they haven't told anyone. 

He hasn't told anyone that he and Damian are dating, he's like 100% sure Damian asked him to take care of that, because he doesn't like awkward situations. (Like Tim does either, but- whatever)

He knocks Damian in the shoulder, "hey Damian?"

Damian turns around, "oh, hey Tim. What is it?"

Dick gapes, "did you just say Tim?"

Damian narrows his eyes at Dick, "Tim has said now that we're- hmft!" Tim claps a hand around Damian's mouth, chuckling nervously. He lets his hand drop down while everyone in the dining room becomes quiet and everyone looks at them. Cassandra and Stephanie come closer to watch. "What the fuck?" Damian asks, now looking up to him.

"I haven't told them," he whispers it in Damian's ear.

Damian scoffs, "told them what? That we're dating?"

"You're- you're what?!" Dick's loud voice rings throughout the room. 

A squeal is heard and Tim knows that's Stephanie. Bruce just has that knowing blank face on. 

"Whoops," Damian says, not looking sorry at all.

"You're so lucky you're cute."

"I told you not to say that around people!" Tim gets a punch to the shoulder.

"Woah," is pretty much all Jason says. 

"Wait- can we go back? You're dating… you?" They both nod, "how did this happen? You were trying to viciously murder each other a few months ago."

Tim smirks, _sweet revenge._ "Well you see, it all started this one night when I woke up because I had to pee-"

Damian looks up at him sternly, "no."

"No?" He smiles back.

"No."

Tim smiles, "sorry Dick, Damian's embarrassed and doesn't want me to tell it."

"I will cut off your hand while you sleep."

"You two sleep in the same bed?" Stephanie squeals. 

"Oh boy," is what Cassandra has to say to all this.

Tim spends the rest of the evening embarrassing Damian in a way he thinks is hilarious until Damian refuses to cuddle with him that night, only giving in when Tim's apologised over twenty times and assured him nobody thinks he's soft or not a badass anymore.

Then Damian rolls over with a tired sigh and stretches out an arm. Tim immediately takes the place and breathes out content lungfuls until he falls asleep in Damian's arms. 


End file.
